Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Thursday Meeting" Plot (In a spooky haunted valley in the night, a vulture is flying through the trees and passing by the tombstones) *Narrator: Every year in halloween in the middle of the night, there is a haunted mansion for all the zombies to try out and find a hidden treasure within the house in the middle of the graveyard. (Three zombie kids are inside of the haunted mansion to look for a hidden treasure) *Zombie Kid #1: Ooh, did you see it? *Zombie Kid #2: I don't see the treasure. *Zombie Kid #3: What about the key? *Zombie Kid #1: Who cares about the key? *Zombie Kid #2: I found a secret door, take a look inside. *Zombie Kid #1: Scary. I see some footprints. *Zombie Kid #2: Like a yeti? *Zombie Kid #3: Just take a look and see for yourself. (The zombie kids open the door to see a slimegal on the room) *Zombie Kid #1: Hey sexy, mind if you kiss on the cheeks? *SlimeGal: Oh sure. *Zombie Kid #2: It's your okay day. *Zombie Kid #1: Oh boy. *SlimeGal: *make a scary face and scare off the kids* (The three zombie kids run away from the mansion) *Zombie Kid #1: That was scary! *Zombie Kid #2: Let's get outta here! *Zombie Kid #3: I think i'm going to be sick. (Far away, a halloween party is being held at Rottytops' mansion. The zombies are dressed in costumes as the party is turned up for the volume. At the food area, many zombies are throwing food at the floor as Rottytops mix in the fries and salad together.) *Rottytops: This is going to be the best night ever of our lives! *Abner: I hate the music, turn it down! *Poe: There is no need to complain about the music. *Abner: Jeez, why you have to be so rude? (At Shantae's lighthouse) *Shantae: Ah, time to start the day. (At Scuttle Town) *Mimic: We're open. Come inside for goods. *Bolo: Hey Mimic. *Mimic: Ah, Bolo. Good to see you. *Bolo: Looking good over there. How is work? *Mimic: Ugh. We just started a minute ago. *Bolo: Dang, i thought it was 9 O'clock. *Mimic: We just started. Enter or leave? *Bolo: I'll get Shantae. *Mimic: Fine. Do whatever you have to my friend. *Bolo: Okay. I'll be back. (Back at Shantae's lighthouse, Shantae cook some eggs for breakfast) *Shantae: Nothing than having another chicken egg for the day. *Bolo: *open the door* Good morning Shantae. *Shantae: Bolo? What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock? *Bolo: Sorry. I didn't know you made the rules in here. *Shantae: I don't make the rules. The town does. But knock next time. *Bolo: Okay. *Shantae: Good. What brings you here? *Bolo: Uncle Mimic needs you. He said that you have work at his workshop. *Shantae: Work at his workshop? I didn't know i'm going to work at his workshop today. *Bolo: I'm telling you. You have to come now. It's very important. *Shantae: I'll be there in just a second. *Bolo: Get changed. He has something like a meeting going on. *Shantae: I know what to do. (At Uncle Mimic's workshop, Sky came to visit) *Sky: Hello Mimic. *Mimic: Ah, Sky. What brings you here. *Sky: Look at this map. It tells the whole world that we all live. *Mimic: Let me see. Ah, Sequin Land. We are proud of the world that we all live in. *Sky: Except for all the bad guys that causes a lot of trouble like Risky Boots. *Shantae: Hey guys. *Mimic: Guys, you made it. *Bolo: Well, well, well. Time to get to work. *Shantae: Ready for work? But we just got here. *Mimic: Ah, Shantae. It's good to see you on a great morning. *Shantae: Well, good morning to you. Hooray. *Mimic: What a nice day to start off work. *Shantae: Yeah. I alway get a chance to hang out with you all the time. *Mimic: I know i love you Shantae. *Shantae: I love you uncle. *Bolo: Best family relationship ever. *Shantae: Oh yeah. (In another dimension in Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine are sleeping as Genie brought up a horn to blow it to Aladdin and Jasmine) *Aladdin: Ahhh! *Jasmine: Genie! *Genie: Good morning you love birds. What another day at Agrabah. *Aladdin: Why you scare us like that? *Jasmine: Are you nuts? *Genie: Sorry, i was wondering if you're falling asleep. *Aladdin: We're not. *Jasmine: We alway sleep in the right time. *Genie: My gosh. You're right. I'm so sorry about it. *Aladdin: Come on, let's go have some breakfast. *Genie: Okay. Whatever you say my man. (At the dinner room) *Razoul: Good morning Sultan. *Sultan: Ah, Razoul. Another day of working with the guards? *Razoul: Yes. Too much guarding to do some those street rats. *Sultan: Oh, mind as well take a break today? *Razoul: Yes. My work here is now on a break. *Aladdin: Hey Sultan. *Sultan: Ah, Aladdin, my boy. How are you? *Aladdin: Looking good. *Jasmine: Would you like to make some breakfast? *Sultan: Oh sure. I'm going to make some french toast. *Genie: No. No no. Oh no you don't. The last time you cook some french toast, they were burned! *Sultan: Well i did try my best. *Genie: Don't you get it? You toast them like two times. That's not how french toast works my friend. *Sultan: How can you make french toast right? *Genie: Oh my goodness, let me show you. *create a bread by toasting it* Fresh from the grill. *Sultan: But.....you are using magic. *Genie: Magic does the trick. Here come real toast! *Sultan: Oh my, they smell so good. *Genie: Yes. This is the Genie way of making toast. *Aladdin: Wow. *Jasmine: Now can you make a sandwich? *Genie: No problem at all. I'm just doing my job. *Aladdin: Well okay, if you say so. *Genie: Yes. Real sandwich coming up. *Sultan: Oh boy, you're going to make one in just 5 seconds. *Genie: *use magic to make a sandwich in 5 seconds* Done! *Sultan: Whoa. *Aladdin: That was quick. *Genie: See? Breakfast is served. *Aladdin: Well, thank you. *Jasmine: These sandwiches look really neat. *Genie: They sure are. I made them myself. *Sultan: I know you were trying to use some of your magic powers. *Genie: I am a magician too as well. The master of magic is in the house! *Aladdin: Come on Genie, let's eat together. *Genie: Okay. Look like the fun is going to start today. (Meanwhile at Risky's hideout, Risky Boots walk to her throne room) *Risky Boots: Men, what are you doing in my throne room? Get out of the way! *Tinkerbat Captain: Sorry boss, we're just messing with this chair. *Risky Boots: Get out of my seat. *Tinkerbat Captain: Fine my lady. *Risky Boots: Ugh. *Tinkerbat Captain: I'm just stepping back. Just stepping back from your throne. *Risky Boots: Get out. *Tinketbat Captain: Whatever. *Risky Boots: You know better. Now move it! *Tinkerbat Captain: Man, i hate when queens take over everything they want. I'm going to take over mines when i'm the king. *Risky Boots: I need to summon Jafar. I know what to do for my next plan to destroy Sequin Land. Gotcha. *grab the magic lamp and summon Jafar* *Jafar: Well well well. What do we have here? *Risky Boots: You're a genie again? *Jafar: Yes. I'm big and strong like a blue genie. Huff huff. *Risky Boots: Ugh, you're stressing me out. *Jafar: Come on my queen, we work together and fight against our enemies. *Risky Boots: Our master need us for a important meeting. We have to go now. *Jafar: The Feather God? Oh my, i know he is planning a attack on the whole omniverse. We're one of them. *Risky Boots: Yes. We should be heading to the Dark Dimension by now. *Jafar: Not a problem. Let's go and see our master. *Risky Boots: You got it my love. *Jafar: Now let's roll. *teleport with Risky Boots* (At the Dark Dimension, Feather God is creating a army of shards) *Feather God: Okay my minions, do whatever you have to. Now go! *Shard #1: Yes master. *Shard #2: It's time to go to work. *Feather God: Ah, i love my minions and i'm planning to destroy the whole omniverse with the help of the villains from the other worlds like Red. *Jafar: *arrive from teleporting with Feather God* Hello Master Feather God. *Feather God: My love birds, you came back to see me, huh? *Risky Boots: Yes master, we have another plan to stop Shantae and Aladdin. Do you know why? *Feather God: I am planning to take some zombie DNA and spread it all over Sequin Land to rumble against Agrabah. I think that sound interesting. *Jafar: Or how about we spread the zombie disease to everyone. *Feather God: According to our next plan, there is something about DNA, and i'm wondering to see if that sound good or not. *Risky Boots: I think it sound great. All we gotta do is take Rottytops' blood and form it into some serum to spread it all over the people. *Feather God: I didn't expect some people to get rabies. *Jafar: We must form something different within the blood's power. *Feather God: Check. You must take Rottytops' blood and give it to me. *Risky Boots: We have a doctor needle just to pinch on her like a orc. *Feather God: Perfect. Now go. You must get Rottytops' DNA to form it into a powerful virus. *Jafar: *transform to a human grand vizier* Yes Master Feather God, we are now heading to the zombie area. *Risky Boots: Let's go. *Jafar: Alright. See you later. *teleport with Risky Boots* *Feather God: So long my friends, i gotta get back to work. (Back at Sequin Land at Mimic's workshop) *Mimic: *leave his basement* So my friends, how are we doing? *Shantae: We made a big globe. *Mimic: Wow, look at that. You just created the whole world in which where we are. *Shantae: Look at Scuttle Town, this is where the fishing town is and this is where we are right now. *Mimic: How beautiful it is. *Sky: We have put a lot of effort in this. *Bolo: Jeez, we have all of that glue and sparkles to put on for the whole world of sculpture. *Sky: It's what sculpture art looks like Bolo. *Bolo: Why we have to make everything so sculptury? *Sky: Because it's just what art is! *Mimic: My friends, we don't do arguments in here. *Shantae: But uncle. *Mimic: Ah, my nephew. I would never lose you. I alway protect you from those evil monsters and bad pirates. Do you want to go to the beach with your friends? *Shantae: Well yeah. We should be heading to the beach by now. *Bolo: Oh yeah, i'm ready for the beach. *Sky: It's going to be a bumpy ride. *Wrench: Caw! *Shantae: Is anyone ready? *Sky: Yes. *Bolo: Take the bag, will you? *Shantae: Sure. *hold the bag* We'll be ready to go. *Mimic: Have fun my friends. Take this big globe, will you? *Shantae: Nah, you keep it. You'll check on the whole world for yourself. *Mimic: Thanks a million. I think i'm going to keep it on my big bedroom. *Bolo: Now we can leave and rock and roll to the beach! *Sky: Whatever. *Shantae: We're Ret-2-Go! (Back at Agrabah, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and the gang are eating breakfast together) *Genie: Ah, this sandwich taste delicious. *Aladdin: Love the waffles. *Jasmine: These pancakes taste just like wet cakes. *Aladdin: What? *Jasmine: I like their style of pancakes, but they're not as good as the one from the restaurants. *Sultan: I think they're good to me. *Jasmine: Now you're telling an opinion that they're better than the chefs? *Sultan: Oh yes, it's just a fact. *Jasmine: Dad, you were telling me an opinion first. *Sultan: Don't get your high hopes up. It does matter to me. *Aladdin: Let's just keep it to ourselves and clean the plates for now. *Genie: Sure thing. You know cleaning is a lot of work like a firefighter cleaning out the fires in a building. *Razoul: Let's clean those dishes up. *Sultan: Not a problem. *Iago: Nah, i'm not cleaning that. *Aladdin: Let's go clean the dishes. *Jasmine: Okay my love. Genie, keep an eye on the animals. *Genie: You got it Jasmine. I know what to do. Just like a security guard. *Aladdin: Don't drop all of them. We gotta keep them clean. *Genie: You got it. Time to go to work. *Jasmine: He's pretty fast. *Aladdin: He's sure a hard worker. (Back at Sequin Land, Shantae, Sky and Bolo are leaving Scuttle Town to head over to the beach) *Bolo: How hot the sun is? *Sky: It's the middle of fall Bolo. Does it look like summer to you? *Bolo: Pretty hot day. *Shantae: Is there a place where we can change our clothes? *Sky: Yes. Let's go change. We're about to have some fun at the beach. *Shantae: The changing area is right here. Let's make it quick. *Bolo: Okay. *Sky: *move Bolo* Ahem, the boys room is right here. *Bolo: Sorry. I was about to get on my nerves. *go to the boys room* *Sky: Come on Shantae, no time to waste. *Shantae: Uh huh. (The gang change in the bathroom. Shantae, Bolo and Sky are all changed in their beach bathing suits as they left the bathroom.) *Bolo: Looking good ladies. *Shantae: I'm all ready for this. *Sky: I look neat. Except Wrench looks the same. *Wrench: Caw! *Sky: And he doesn't like it. *Bolo: Are you ready to surf like a surfer? *Shantae: Uh, yeah. Of course i want to go surfing and swim at the beach. Let's go. *Sky: Last one there's a rotten pirate on the loose! (Shantae, Sky and Bolo arrive at the beach as the background song "Perfect Strangers" by Jonas Blue plays. Shantae, Sky and Bolo are about to swim in the water.) *Shantae: This feels like fun. *Sky: Mind as well go surfing? *Bolo: But where are the surfboards? *Sky: Ugh, we'll make one. Come on, there's a place where we can make our own surfboards. (At the sand, Sky use a axe to cut off a tree. Shantae, Sky and Bolo use their razor to cut off the wood to make them look like surfboards) *Shantae: Ho ho ho, look at this. *Bolo: Surf's Up. It's the surfing way. *Sky: Let's go surf for real. *Bolo: Look, the waves are about to open. Let's go. *Shantae: Here we go again. (The gang are about to head over to the water and catch up with the waves) *Bolo: There it goes. *Shantae: Let's go to the big one. *Sky: Here we go again. *Shantae: *surf in the big wave with Sky and Bolo* Woo hoo! *Bolo: Wow. *Sky: This is like a big skateboard roller track. *Shantae: I'm just feeling the flow. *Bolo: Gotta love those big waves. *Sky: It's just like flying a kite in the sky. *Shantae: I feel like a shark in the water. *Bolo: I'm going to catch up like feeling the flow in the ice. *Shantae: I will race you both to the end. *Sky: Gotta catch up with the high winds. *Shantae: Just getting closer. *Bolo: You can't cheat on me. *Sky: I'm going to reach to the end of the waves. Better catch up. *Shantae: I'm going after you. *Sky: Catch me as you can. *Shantae: I'm gonna race ya. *Bolo: Not without a watch! MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff